


Observers

by Zimmikins



Series: Goretober 2017 [2]
Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mild Gore, Self-Loathing, What Have I Done, writing challenge, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmikins/pseuds/Zimmikins
Summary: PTP drabble for Goretober 2017.Prompt: lots of eyes





	Observers

Kedamono _hated_   his face.

He took off his mask and looked into the mirror, and eight eyes stared back at him.

It was just so... unnerving. Creepy. Horrible.

Kedamono was so tired of them, so tired of trying to hide them.

With a shaky hand, he picked up the spoon from the counter, holding his fur out of the way.

He slid it into the first socket easily, resisting the urge to immediately pull it out. It severed the first part of the nerve and the blood started to flow. He nearly screamed. The nerve was severed and the eye fell out with a plop.

It hurt, it fucking hurt like _hell,_ but one less fluorescent eye watching your every move was worth it. He looked in the mirror, content, as the blood and tears poured freely down his face.

One down, seven to go.

 


End file.
